


I'm a Nurse, Dammit

by ermengarde



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Rory-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Travelling with the Doctor has given Rory plenty of opportunities to practise his nursing</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm a Nurse, Dammit

**Author's Note:**

> Travelling with the Doctor has given Rory plenty of opportunities to practise his nursing

Rory is a nurse, not a doctor (as the Doctor is happy to point out in his more peevish moments), but that mostly means that he's not all that hung up on the colour of the blood that's oozing from the wound he's trying to bandage up.

The Tardis seems to take them to places where people - Rory can't bring himself to call them things and they don't always have time to find out what species they actually are before he's covered in bits of them that would be better kept inside - are about to get very badly damaged. Sometimes (a lot of times) the Doctor manages to work the situation so that nobody gets hurt, but for the rest of the times there's Rory and whatever bandages he's managed to fashion out of bits of ripped up clothes.

He's gone through so many jackets since he started travelling with Amy and her Doctor that he's the raggedy one now, but there are wardrobes full of coats and jumpers and several garments that he can't quite work out the purpose of in the Tardis and he can't really bring himself to mind all that much. Besides, Amy seems to get a kick out of dressing him like he's in an early eighties pop band and he likes making her laugh.

It should be harder, he thinks, nursing aliens, but if you're not worried about the big stuff (although Rory's never going to stop being a little bit freaked at the ones with extra heads) then the small stuff, the day to day _nursing_ stuff, is not any different if it's Mrs Smith or Egargottle III: keep them calm, keep the blood inside, keep them warm and possibly administer fluids.

Sometimes he feels a little bit left behind; Amy's always been the driving force behind them and Rory's happy to be her loyal follower, but then there's the Doctor, too, and Amy loves Rory but she thinks the Doctor hung the moon and Rory's not too proud to admit that sometimes that hurts, that sometimes he pushes because he's her _husband_ and that's important. But then the Doctor claps him on the back and grins at him like he's a miracle worker because thanks to the power of a little well-applied compression _today, nobody died_ and Rory kind of thinks that Amy's right and they are the luckiest couple in the universe, travelling with this crazy old man who's been everywhere and done everything but who still thinks they're kind of fantastic, too.


End file.
